Oh Right, I'm Still A Girl
by KuttingCorners
Summary: Even after confessing that she's a girl, Pidge's own gender tends to slip her mind. But this time around, the only thing on her mind is her gender. How is Pidge, who tends to forget her own gender, going to deal with her period in space? -This is my first ever fic! Enjoy!- Characters: Pidge, Allura, Keith, Lance, Hunk, Shiro, and Coran
1. On The Dot

Hey! This is my first ever fic so I apologise if it's bad and all. Enjoy! (I know that this topic is a common one but I wanna have my take on it)

(This takes place around season 1-2)

"Oh Right, I'm still a girl."

Pidge had been studying different audio frequencies in her free time, hoping for something to give her another clue towards finding her family. Before she knew it, she dozed off and woke up, sprawled on her bedroom floor, covered in aches. Her droopy eyes shot open and she quickly retracted into a curled position.

"Oh, for a paladin's sake!" she cried, standing up. Ever since she became a paladin of Voltron, she began losing count of time, and didn't realise it was that time of month again. She ran through a list of Altean and Earth swears in her head. "I never even considered this," she grumbled.

While at her time in the Garrison, she never brought female hygiene products due to her maintaining her appearance as a boy. And, people in the Garrison were quite nosy, so she made do with the old-school toilet paper. Now that her friends know she's a girl, she no longer has to hide her essentials, but there's one thing: She never had them in space in the first place. Of course, being a defender of the Universe is 10 times tougher than being a Space Academy student, so she had to treat herself correctly and to battle standards. But this time, things were different. Her cycle felt a lot worse then she remembered. As Pidge began removing her dirty clothes, she heard a knock at her door, followed by a slight creak open. "Pidge?" A voice called out. Pidge was practically shirtless and her pants were stained, so she slammed the door shut.

"Just because you knocked, you don't automatically come in, you little- whoever you are!" She yelled.

"Right, I'm sorry," A voice wavered. She could tell it was Shiro's.

"Whatever, screw off, I'm changing," She muttered.

She wasn't feeling her normal outfit today. Instead, she wanted something a bit different, so she laid out a pair of black leggings, green jacket, and white halter.

She showered and brushed her teeth. She went to grab toilet paper in her room, but then, she couldn't find any. Embarrassed to leave the room, she picks up the comm and dials for Allura.

"Hey Allura, can you come down here... Like right now?" Pidge calls.

"Hey number five!" Coran responds. "Is there anything you need? I can help!"

"No, I need Allura."

"Ooh, and why?" Lance chimes in.

"None of your concern, dumbrat."

"Aww, did I strike a nerve?" Lance whispers in a smug tone. Pidge's face turns red.

"Allura! Can you come to my room please?" Pidge yells over comm, and hangs up.

She wraps herself in a towel and hears a knock on the door.

"Allura! Thank goodness-"

But no, instead was Lance, standing at the door. Pidge squeals a curse and shuts the door, pulling up her nearly slipping towel.

"What's wrong, Pidge? Need somebody to shower you?" Lance teases.

Pidge throws the door open once again, this time smacking Lance dead in the face.

"You better leave, before I decapitate you with my left foot alone!" Pidge yells.

Lance stumbles off, and Allura walks by.

Pidge winces and blacks out for a second, losing balance.

"Pidge? Pidge!"

Allura holds Pidge in her hands, lifting her back up.

"I got your call. What's wrong?"

Pidge drags Allura in and closes the door, blushing.

"Um, I don't know if you would understand and all," Pidge stuttered, "But I um..."

Allura clicks in immediately.

"I understand."

Pidge looks up. "Really?"

"It's the most 'wonderful' time of the Deca-Phoeb for you, eh?"

"Yes- wait, Deca-Phoeb?"

Allura looks at Pidge. "Yeah, when once a Deca-Phoeb, an Altean female bleeds for a Phoeb? I think you Earthians call it a 'year' and 'month'?"

"Um, yeah, but on Earth, it's once a week per month."

"Wait, what!" Allura gasps. "You're telling me it happens twelve times a Deca-Phoeb for you people?!"

"Sometimes even longer," Pidge chuckles.

"You poor thing!" Allura cries. "Unfortunately, we don't have any supplies. Mine's already passed for the Deca-Phoeb,"

"Quiznak," Pidge whispers. "Do you have any toilet paper then?"

"Ah, yes, I think. Do you want some?" Allura responds.

Pidge nods and Allura leaves and comes back with tons of rolls within a split second.

"Thank you so much," Pidge blushes.

"Anytime, now get ready!" Allura leaves and Pidge gets ready.

Pidge arrives at the table, with everyone staring at her skeptically, with the exception of Allura.

"You're here late," Keith grumbled, ticking Pidge off.

"Yeah, well, I have other things to do in life, loner."

"What took you so long?" Lance asked. "And with ALLURA?"

"None of your concern."

"Obviously," Lance scoffs. "You smacked me in the face with a door."

"Well, yeah, but I was practically naked, so,"

"You had a towel!"

"And what? You prefer if I didn't have it on?!" Pidge yells.

Everyone stares at her.

"So..." Hunk nervously chuckles. Anything planned today, Shiro?"

"We've been at peace for a while. We'll have some training. In case of a surprise attack." Shiro replied.

"You guys will," Pidge adds on. "I'm gonna continue studying frequencies."

"What? Pidge, you're training with us,' Keith boomed.

"Leave me alone, and I'm not," Pidge yells.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Keith shouts.

"I AM NOT, AND IF YOU WANNA FIGHT YOU CAN COME AND KISS MY-"

"PALADINS!" Allura yells.

The paladins sit down slowly.

"I think Pidge could take today off, she has been working hard after all," said Allura.

"WHAT?!" Keith shrieks. "We've all been working hard, why does Pidge get a break? Why don't we all?"

Keith turns to Pidge, who is seen sticking up a certain finger at him.

"And you, little RUNT, keep acting like this. That's why YOU'RE SO WEAK!" Keith yells.

Everyone gasps, and Pidge's face turns from red, to pink. Tears start rushing out of her eyes.

"What the quiznak?! You just made her cry!" Lance yells.

Keith stammers, and reaches out to Pidge, who slaps his hand so hard it turns red, and runs off.

"Pidge!" Keith called out.

But Pidge couldn't hear anything. The pounding in her stomach had drowned her ears.

AN HOUR LATER

The paladins sit around a table with Allura and Coran, deep into thought.

"I'm concerned about Pidge..." Shiro groaned.

"She's been acting weird today," Lance added. "Out of character."

"She doesn't cry like that either," Keith also added. "And she's even more vulgar than usual."

"Hey, Allura?" Hunk asked. "You've spoken to Pidge today. Do you by any chance know what's wrong?"

"Yeah, number five only wanted to speak to you today, and gets mad when anyone else wants to talk with her," said Coran.

Allura sighed and looked at all the boys.

"I wish I could tell you," Allura replied, "But this is something you should talk with Pidge about. Not me."

"Come on!" Lance groaned. "Surely you can't even give us a hint?"

"I would, but this is a bit more personal," Allura sighed.

"As a team, we can't keep secrets," Shiro stated, boldly.

"I know, but if you want to know, you have to talk with her." said Allura. "This is Pidge's secret, not mine.'

DAY 2

Pidge springs off her bed, nearly dropping her laptop. "You know, this period bull may not be that bad after all!" Pidge cheers.

As she gets ready, she notices how her hair looks... longer.

"I guess my hair grew," Pidge murmured. She was too lazy to trim it, so she just pulled it back into a stubby ponytail. She wore black leggings and a white shirt. She stared at her glasses before putting them on.

"Hey! Good morning!" Pidge yelled excitedly, entering the room. The paladins were eating breakfast.

"Pidge! You're doing—"Allura looked Pidge up and down before gasping. All the guys looked at her while she stood up and dragged Pidge out of the room.

"Allura? What was that for?" Pidge huffed. Allura brought Pidge to her room before responding. "Look at you!"

Pidge stares at Allura. "Whaaaat?"

Allura swiftly pulled off Pidge's shirt. "Now look in the mirror."

And so Pidge did reluctantly, and gasped.

"M-My chest!" Pidge shrieked, followed by her cupping her mouth.

She realised her chest had grown, and she began growing a slight hourglass figure.

She touched her chest, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and she wasn't.

"Allura!" A voice echoed. The door threw open. "Is Pidge okay?"

Standing at the door was Shiro and Coran. "And what is Pidge doing?" Asked Coran. Pidge and Allura turned bright red.

"S-she's trying on clothes!" Allura stammered. She covered Pidge from their view.

"You men need to learn to stop barging into a girl's room!" Pidge yelled behind Allura. "Do it one more time and I'm coming up and gonna kick your—"

Allura awkwardly waves with a nervous smile and shuts the door. "Now," Allura huffs, turning to Pidge. "We can't go to the Space Mall right now to buy you new stuff, so we have to make do with my old stuff."

Pidge begins crying, her face turning red.

"No, don't cry," said Allura, trying to comfort Pidge.

All of Allura's bras were very big on Pidge, so she had to cut off a skin tight shirt into one. Pidge slipped it on. It did the job.

Allura helped Pidge to trim her hair as well, and offered Pidge an oversized green hoodie. Pidge looked like her usual self.

Grateful for Allura again, she hugs her and walks off.

TRAINING

"Well, exercise should help," Pidge groaned, rubbing her stomach. The cramps had been getting worse, and her temper did too. She wore her suit and caught up with the rest of the paladins, who were talking.

"Pidge!" Hunk called out, and the others looked at her. "You're here!"

"Yeah, I am," Pidge shrugged. "I could be studying Galra frequencies, but I thought spending time with the team is more important," she bluffed, re-adjusting her glasses before taking them off.

"We can finally start training," Keith sighed. He opened his mouth, as if to say another thing, but kept quiet. "I'm counting on you to not mess me up," Pidge whispered, poking at her stomach, and who replied with a very tight wave of cramps. "Quiznak."

"So, is there anything going on?" Shiro asked.

"Mmmmhmmm, you got a lil' SEEECRET?" Lance teased.

Pidge ignored the two, but her shoulders stood.

"If there's anything wrong," Shiro added, "don't be afraid to tell us."

Pidge grumbles a curse or two (or five) before turning back and flashing a big smile. Shiro backs away.

"Alright paladins," Coran cheered. "Let the training begin!"

The paladins sliced and diced away as usual, however Pidge was even more aggressive than the others.

"Pidge! Pidge! BE CAREFUL!" Keith yelled. But before he knew it, he was stabbed dead in the chest. Luckily, none of the injuries that happen during training are real.

He grabs at Pidge's bayard's rope and tugs her towards him, before scraping her cheek with his blade.

"Ooh, Keith," Lance teased.

Pidge's cramps hit their peak, and Pidge blacked out. But this time, she couldn't see a thing. Every voice was like a faint echo, probably thousands of feet away.

Pidge dropped to the floor unconsciously.

"Piiiiiiidgeeee? Piiiiiiiiiiiiidgeeee! Piiiiiiiiii..."

A sweaty Pidge wakes up to see Allura holding her in her arms, and everyone else near her bedside.

"W-what happened?" Pidge stammers.

"You fainted during training," Lance replies, nervously.

"I did?"

"Yep."

Pidge's cramps suddenly hit like a wrecking ball into her abdomen. She nearly screams, but instead lets out a moan. Her eyes widened and she turned red.

"I don't think you're okay," Shiro wavered. "You should take some time off."

"Maybe we should put her in a healing pod?" Coran suggests. "You did get hurt, after all."

"Hurt? How?"

"Your leg was bleeding."

Pidge's heart skips a beat and she looks at her leggings, which had dried blood on the inside of her thighs.

"O-oh? It was probably a scrape or something," Pidge sweats even more.

"Don't worry boys, I got this," said Allura affirmatively.

"Out!" Pidge heaves, gasping for breath.

Hunk, Lance, Coran, and Keith quickly scurry out. Shiro stays.

"Katie, is something going on that you aren't telling me?" Shiro asks.

"What are you, a cop? Get the HELL out of my room!"

"Katie-"

"OUT. NOW."

Shiro sighs and respectfully leaves.

As the door shuts, Pidge cries, whispering "I just wanna die."

"Don't worry," Allura whispers, patting Pidge's back. "At least you have another day in."

A WHILE LATER

Pidge changes her leggings and shuffles into the kitchen.

"Any peanut butter?" She asks herself. "Perhaps cookies?"

She rummages through and realised she ate the last of it the day before. Disappointed, she begins crying.

Hunk passes by and sees a crying Pidge.

"Pidge? What's wrong?" He asks.

"...No more... peanut butter," She replies, choking up. She dramatically cries and walks back to her room.

"Pidge?" Hunk nervously asks. But no response.

Lance walks into kitchen and sees a standing, staring Hunk.

"Hunk? What's wrong?" Lance asks.

"Pidge just walked off... crying about peanut butter."

Lance stares at Hunk nearly laughing, but all of a sudden, his eyes widen in realisation.

"Oh...OHH." Lance exclaims. "I think I know what's bothering Pidge." a confused Hunk glances at Lance before whispering "Whaaa?"

"More vulgar, bad temper, weird mood swings, crying over small things, blood, getting sick..." Lance counted with his fingers.

"She's on her period!" He yells.

Hunk's eyebrows go up in confusion, but he understands shortly after.

"And... how did you find that out?"

"I got sisters," Lance replies, flipping his hair.

...Pidge sprawls over her gadgets, waiting for an extraction to complete. She's tired, after yelling about how long it's taking, and crying about how it's taking forever.

Then, she hears a knock on her door.

"Allura?" Pidge asks. "Come in."

And Allura opened the door, with the paladins and Coran standing behind her.

"Huh? What do you guys want?" Pidge huffs, crossing her hands.

"Relax, Pidge." said Lance. "We just came here to have a small talk."

Pidge looks the boys up and down.

"Allura," she whispers, "Did you say anything?"

Allura shakes her head.

"We've been wondering what's up with you," said Lance. "And we're wondering if you're on your period?"

Pidge's eyes widen before she looks away blushing.

"Well, yeah," She grumbles under her breath.

"Sorry we didn't realise earlier," Shiro announced.

Pidge shakes her head with a small smile.

"It's fine."

"We can't exactly wormhole to the mall to get you anything right now," Allura states.

"But we did bake you a few treats!" Hunk exclaims.

Pidge turns back to them, her eyes glittering in excitement.

Hunk hands her over a pan of cupcakes, a pie, and her favourite- peanut butter cookies!

Pidge gives them a great, warm smile, with her eyes shining.

"Thank you so much!" she cries, jumping off her bed to give them a great big hug.

"Don't be afraid to talk to us about this," Lance replies.

Keith walks in, staring at Pidge.

"I... want to apologise for being rude."

Pidge stares at Keith.

"It's all good."

"And you guys are the best friends a girl could never ask for!" Pidge exclaims, beaming.

-Fin-


	2. Dresses 'n' Messes

2 WEEKS LATER

The paladins, Allura, and Coran arrive at a Space Mall.

"Now, paladins," Allura huffs. "We have to find formal attire for the dance. Looking our best will help gain more allies!"

"Woah!" exclaimed Lance. "This mall is fancy!"

"Yeah, it is," said Pidge, re-adjusting her glasses.

"We'll find tons of good clothes here," said Hunk. "Hopefully the food here is just as good too!"

"Alright paladins," Coran called out. "You boys can follow me to a shop, Allura and Pidge will do their shopping separately."

"We will?" asked Pidge.

"Yep!" said Allura. "We need to buy you a couple extra things."

Pidge gazed at Allura before nodding.

"Well, let's hurry then," said Pidge, pumping her fist in the air then quickly retracting it. "Time on this planet is faster than others."

"Isn't it the other way around?" asked Keith.

"No, I did the math," Pidge grumbled.

"It could be wrong." Keith shrugged.

"At least I can DO math," Pidge grumbled, along with a few inaudible words.

"Let's not waste time anyways," said Shiro.

"We'll meet back here in a varga and a half if that's okay," said Coran, looking at the princess. The princess nodded, and the group split.

As the two girls stroll through the mall with a pamphlet in Allura's hands, a shop catches Pidge's eye.

"Allura! Allura, look!" exclaimed Pidge, dragging Allura by the hand like a little toddler with their mother. Pidge points at a technology shop with a foreign device on display. Pidge presses her face against the glass, her eyes twinkling and smile beaming. "This device can tell you the date of when an audio frequency was generated and where! Such a beautiful scientific achievement! The science in space never ceases to amaze me."

Allura chuckles like a supportive mother. "That is amazing."

Pidge turns back and looks at Allura. "Can we PLEASE buy this?"

"I'm afraid it's rather expensive," said Allura, sighing. "We won't have enough money for essentials and clothes."

Pidge frowned. "Oh, come on! We can use this to track Galra! And my family!"

"I'm sorry, Pidge. We can perhaps buy it in the future."

"But what if it's sold out?" said Pidge, whimpering.

Allura looks the stand up and down. "It's expensive. We can come back in a hundred deca-phoebs and it'll still be here."

Pidge sighed. "I guess you're right."

Allura nodded. "Now come on, we have to buy what we came for, and fast."

...The guys began trying on different suits and ties.

"So, do you think I got a shot with Allura?" said Lance, brushing his hair back.

"To be honest?" said Keith. "No."

"And why?" Lance huffed. "Do you like her?"

"No," said Keith.

"Mhm," said Lance, cocking his head. "I bet you're thinking of how good you two would look matching."

"No, not really." Keith browsed through a set of shirts. "I don't have an eye for her."

Lance stared at Keith. "How about Pidge?"

Hunk, Shiro, and Keith all looked back at Lance in unison. "What?"

"You two always argue like an old married couple," said Lance.

"You're always teasing Pidge," replied Keith. "How do we know if you don't have anything with her?"

"Because I don't!" Lance yelled, his voice nearly cracking.

"Mhm," said Keith, cocking his head. "I bet you're thinking-"

"Can we have this argument later?" Shiro asked, his voice stern. The red and blue paladins looked at him and shut up.

"..You guys ever wonder if the girls have crushes on anyone?" asked Lance.

"No," replied Keith. "It's only yo-"

"Who do you think Allura likes? I hope it's me."

Keith rolled his eyes.

"Come to think about it, we don't really know what they think of us," said Hunk, scratching his head.

"Guys, this isn't our main priority," Shiro huffed.

"Allura is a mystery," said Lance. "I like that in a woman."

Keith and Hunk rolled their eyes.

"Isn't Pidge 15?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked Lance.

"I'd just think she'd probably be into somebody."

"Are YOU?" Lance teased.

"No."

"Exactly. Leave her out of this. Why do you keep bringing her up?"

"You brought her up in the first place!"

"You brought her up again!"

"PALADINS!"

Pidge and Allura walk out of the beauty shop.

"Thanks for buying me these things," said Pidge, slightly blushing.

"Anytime!"

Pidge punches Allura's shoulder in a friendly manner and the two laugh.

"At least you'll be better prepared," said Allura.

Pidge nodded, and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, look! It's a formal attire shop!" said Pidge, pointing down the mall.

The two race there and giggle.

"You know Pidge, you're like a sister," said Allura, blushing a little.

Pidge looks up at her in confusion and flashes a warm smile.

"Thanks to you, you help bring out the more casual, human-y side in me," Allura whispered.

"You're like my big-space-sister!" Pidge whispered.

The two laugh and hug, nearly tripping, and laughing even louder, making everyone else stare at them for some time.

"Let's head in," said Pidge, through her giggles.

But Pidge didn't realise that pretty much all the clothes were dresses.

Allura pointed and gasped and was amazed by all of the beautiful dresses, and each time Allura asked for Pidge's opinion on one, Pidge would nervously smile.

"Pidge? Aren't you going to look for a dress?" Allura asked.

Pidge fiddled her fingers, and began sweating.

"I don't think these dresses are my style," said Pidge, nervously laughing. "In fact, this shop isn't really my style!"

Allura stared at Pidge confused before straightening her back and frowning.

"When last have you worn a dress, Pidge?"

"Never... The last time I wore a dress, I still went by Katie."

Pidge sighed. "I guess I constantly forget that deep down, I'm a girl."

Pidge crossed her arms. "It's gonna take me a while to warm up to one. Plus, won't everyone there think I'm a boy?"

Allura cracks a small smile. "Don't worry. But don't let that stop you from appreciating yourself."

"You're a very beautiful girl, Katie."

Pidge looks up. That's the first time Allura has called her Katie. Pidge couldn't help but tear up a little and smile.

"You mean Pidge?"

Allura smiles and nods.

The two look through glamourous dresses, however Pidge has her eye on a knee length, ruffled, lime green dress. She also found a dark green ribbon and white shoes to go along with it. Allura finds a pink ball gown, and they purchase the outfits.

"Shopping is actually fun," said Pidge, smiling. "Especially with you."

Allura laughs. "Same here."

The girls caught up with the guys, who had their hands full with bags as well.

"I think we're ready to head back to the ship," said Coran, fixing his mustache.

Everyone nods and does so.

ON THE SHIP

Allura brushes her hair while fixing the last adjustment on her dress.

"...Allura?"

Allura looks at her door and opens it, standing there is a blushing Pidge, wearing a dress.

"How do I look?" asked Pidge, her voice wavering and cracking.

Allura smiled. "Beautiful." she drags Pidge by the hand and fixes up her hair, giving her a very stubby bun, finishing it off with a green and white hairband.

Allura smiles, making Pidge blush even more and laugh.

"Thanks, big sister."

Allura's eyes widen and she begins tearing up.

"You're welcome," Allura whispers and embracing Pidge in a great big hug.


	3. Caught In Traffick

"Caught In Traffick"

The paladins arrive at the dance. "Oh wow," Pidge stammered, seizing hold of Allura's hand. "It's not quite what I imagined." "There is quite a crowd," said Allura. "And tons of girls to dance with!" cheered Lance. "And tons of food!" said Hunk. "I'll stay with the princess and Coran," said Shiro. Within a split second, everyone splits up, leaving Pidge standing alone. Pidge grumbles a list of swears before deciding to walk around, and she approaches Hunk, who is at the food table.

"Oh hey, Pidge," said Hunk, before popping a cherry into his mouth. "You want anything?" Pidge pulls up her dress strap. "Perhaps a shot of punch." Pidge leans on the table. Hunk stares at Pidge in astonishment, however in a dismal way. Pidge looks up at Hunk, blushing a little. "What?"

Hunk's smile widens and becomes wobbly and shaky, him blushing as well. "Did you hear what I- Oh, quiznak." Pidge grabs a cup and pours herself a cup and walks off. "That's weird of him. Last time I saw him stare at something like that was when he fell in love with Altean pasta." Pidge snickers a little and walks into the crowd. She stands still to take a sip of her punch when unexpectedly, Lance pops up behind her, scaring her into spilling punch on the floor.

"Lance! Are you high or something?!" Pidge loudly gripes, followed by her face turning red, hoping nobody else heard that. "I never told you how beautiful you look in that dress," said Lance, blowing a kiss. "So the answer is yes. Quiznak," said Pidge, under her breath. "Can you leave me alone now?" asked Pidge.

"Have you ever had a dance with me?" asked Lance, in what sounds like an attempt to be charming, but failed. "No..."

"Then there's your answer," said Lance, "But I'm about to make the answer to my question yes." Lance holds out his hand. What the actual hell? Pidge was greatly confused as to why Hunk and Lance were acting weird. Avoiding causing a scene, Pidge curses under her breath again and accepts his offer. In a flash, Lance grabs her waist and pulls her closer to him, winking. Pidge's face turns rosy, partly in confusion, the other part was her being uncomfortable being touched like that. Lance then dips Pidge, keeping their faces close. "Okay, this is bull," Pidge whispers bitterly. She feels Lance's hand creeping up and down her back, and her eyes widen, her face hotter than a flame, sweaty, and she lets out a moan of discomfort. She shoves Lance off her, feeling uncomfortable.

But a small part of her liked it. Like, SMALL. 0.0001%. Lance growls and frowns at her, and grabs her once again, this time her chest area. Pidge's heart stops and her instant reflex is to nearly slap his hand off. "Che cazzo pensi di fare?! Ti droghi?!" Pidge yells and curses at him in Italian, confusing Lance and everyone else around them. "Devi essere fottutamente malato! Piccolo pervertito!" Pidge takes a deep breath and runs off, her face feeling hot with tears.

Keith stands in a corner, staring at all the attendees. Allura walks by him. "It's exhausting talking to a large amount of people at times," said Allura, sighing.

"What are you doing, Keith?" Keith looks at Allura. "Something doesn't feel entirely right here," said Keith. Allura looks at him and laughs, sounding slightly upset.

"You're always so skeptical," said Allura. Keith shrugs and grumbles under his breath as she walks back into crowd. "Something's wrong here."

A hurt Pidge sits at a table, wiping her boiling tears. She's confused. VERY. Hunk oddly blushing at her? Lance groping her? Something definitely wasn't right here. Suddenly, an alien walks past her, catching her eye. She looks up and sees the machinery it's holding. Her hurt feelings fade away in a flash and she smiles.

"Hey!" said Pidge, trying to catch their attention. The alien looks back. "Oh! You must be Paladin Pidge," said the alien. "I never knew you were female."

Pidge nervously chuckles but shrugs it off. "I am He-Gor," said the alien. "Nice to meet you." Pidge smiles. "I couldn't help but notice the technology and machinery you had." The alien looks at its gadgets and back at Pidge. "It looks very neat!" "Why thank you, Paladin Pidge," said He-Gor. "Can I have a look at it?" asked Pidge, her eyes sparkling. He-Gor stayed silent, looking at their technology and back at Pidge. "Let's talk later," it finally responded. Pidge respectfully accepted that and walked off. "The technology in space never ceases to amaze me."

Keith catches Pidge's eye and she walks over to him. "Hey Keith," said Pidge. "How're you doing?" Keith looks down at Pidge. "Fine. You?" Pidge shifts into a pose with her hands behind her back. "Well, Hunk was acting strange, and Lance did grab at my waist and chest, so pretty good." Keith's eyes widen and he places her hand on Pidge's shoulder. "Are you alright? I knew something was wrong." Pidge shrugs.

"I did meet this alien with super-cool gadgets though. It was so amazing!" Pidge expected a response, but when she got none, she looked up at Keith, who began fondling her shoulder. She slaps his hand off. "Tryna cop a feel?" She scowls. Keith's eyes widen again. "Woah- Pidge, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what came over me-" "Lust?" She snarled, her eyes narrowing. Keith sulked, looking down. "No...?"

"Whatever," said Pidge. She dusted off her shoulder, glaring at him. "You're disgusting." She turned away to let the tear rolling down her face go unnoticed. She had the strong urge to cry now, so she just ran out of the hall, and stood outside. She slid down the exterior's wall and huddled up to herself to cry. "What the quiznak is going on?" she asked herself. She's been touched inappropriately twice today. Shiro came to her mind. She didn't want to see him. She was hurt, as if she was stabbed in the chest.

"This has been a terrible night," she whispered, choking up. She took off her glasses, which were stained with fingerprints and residue of tears. Her face is red, and streams of tears roll down her cheek. When she looked up, she saw He-Gor, exiting the venue. "...He-Gor?" she called out in a small voice. He-Gor turns back.

"Paladin Pidge? What's wrong?" Pidge sighed. "My 'friends' have been acting weird lately..." He-Gor's demeanor softened. "You want to see my technology now?"

Pidge smiles and stand up, wiping her face again. "I'd like that."

He-Gor leads Pidge to his ship, full of gadgets. Her smile beams, and her eyes glisten like never before. "Look at all of this! It's... Beautiful! The technology in space never ceases to amaze me," said Pidge, tapping a radar. "It is quite nice," said He-Gor. "I guess your friends are the same?" Pidge turns back at He-Gor, confused.

"Huh?" she asks, followed by He-Gor snickering. "What do you mean?" "I guess my plan worked," said He-Gor menacingly. Pidge's heart begins skipping every other beat.

"He...Gor?" He-Gor looks at Pidge. "Yes, my precious?" Pidge's heart shatters. Tears began building up rapidly in her eyes. "This gadget made your friends go ballistic around you, right?" said He-Gor, pressing a button. Pidge's heart pounds like a drum, and she begins banging on the ship door, but it's locked. Pidge had been lured into a trap. "With enough practice, you can be worth a LOT," said He-Gor, stepping closer towards Pidge. Pidge begins uncontrollably crying, and she screams for help.

As she yells with no pauses, He-Gor presses another button to cut off oxygen in the ship. Out of breath, Pidge falls to the floor, crying. "You'll stand out in my collection, for sure," said He-Gor. Suddenly, the ship launches. Pidge is trapped in a ship with an alien with bad intentions. With no way out, she uses the very last of her breath to scream for help, before blacking out and fainting.


	4. Dio Salvi La Regina

"Dio Salvi La Regina (God Save The Queen)"

This is gonna be a long chapter, so get comfy!

"Greetings, everyone." Allura curtsied and the attendees clapped. "We gather here today to help form a bond and gain more allies to help us against the fight with the Galra," said Allura. The paladins stood behind her. "Alright everyone!" hollered Coran. "Let us introduce you to the paladins of Voltron: The Defenders of the Universe!

The crowd cheered in excitement. The paladins clapped, but misery lingered amongst them. Shiro looked to his left and right, and concern began growing. "Has anyone seen Pidge?" he asked. "She's probably in the bathroom. She tends to be there," said Hunk. "No," said Keith, looking down. "Last time I saw her, she ran out of the venue. I think I made her cry."

"You made her cry?!" Lance whisper shouted. "What do you mean me?!" Keith replied. "Last I checked, she complained that you grabbed her waist and chest!"

Lance's face turned red. "I didn't mean to! I couldn't control my own body!" Keith scoffed. "Obviously."

Allura turns back to the paladins, raising a brow. "Everything okay?" she asked. "We don't know where Pidge is," Hunk replied. Allura's eyes widened. She eyed the crowd for a split second and looked back at the paladins, who seemed shaky, concerned for their friend. "She's probably in the bathroom. I'll go check in a minute."

"No," said Keith in a small voice. "She ran out of here." Allura's face scrunched up. The crowd around them disbanded and the guests went back to what they were doing. "What do you mean?" Allura hissed. "There's nowhere to even go from this rock of a planet! The only thing here is the castle ship!" The paladins all shrugged.

"This isn't good," Coran groaned. "We should split up to find her." the group nods and goes separate ways.

Pidge wakes up in a foreign place. Her legs are sore, she's handcuffed, and tied up. Not exactly a pleasant scene for her pure mind. It takes a while to register what happened, and when she does, her heart drops. She's been kidnapped by this sick, disgusting, and some other brash word she could think of. Her cell creaks open and standing there is He-Gor, with what looks like a club in his hand. She notices that He-Gor towered over her now... He looked stronger too. "You're sick," she snarled.

"Sick for money," he replied. "With enough work done on you, you can be worth millions." Pidge scowled at him, trying to hide that deep down on the inside, she was drowning in tears and fear, her heartbeat nonexistent. Was she really going to let this alien subdue her? Sell her? Make herself his? Was she going to die, not finding her family, leaving her mother alone, and with the last memory in her mind of her friends toxic? She was far from the Green Lion. She couldn't fight. Just yet. She sighed, trying to catch her breath. "Alright."

"Take me."

The paladins circle around the food table, out of breath. "No luck finding her," said Allura, her voice wavering. She sounded as if she was at the verge of crying.

Speaking of crying, Lance looks at Keith. "How did you even make Pidge cry? Did you yell at her or something?" Keith shook his head and looked down. "No, I-"

He cut himself off. "...I fondled her shoulder." Everyone looks at Keith wide eyed. "You're sick!" Lance snarled. "You groped her!" Keith yelled. "Did you get a chance to talk with Pidge?" Shiro asked, sounding mildly irritated at these two arguing all the time. "She did say something about an alien with technology."

Everyone's eyes widen even larger. "_Was... Was she abducted_?" asked Hunk, sounding fearful.

Pidge sits on a cold bench, with her dress torn and tattered. Her vison was slightly blurred, due to leaving her glasses at the castle. Her hair had fallen out of a bun and into their usual bushy mess. As she hears footsteps, she lifts her head in a trembling manner. Pidge runs through a string of curses in her head, but instead, a young girl who looked around her age fell to the floor. Her shorts were torn, so was her shirt. Her blonde hair was frizzy, and her green eyes were dull. Her face was scratched, and she looked oddly skinny. "Are you okay?" said Pidge, wobbling a little when she stood to her feet. The girl looks up at Pidge, and her baggy eyes widen. "A-are y-you... P-paladin Pidge?" Pidge smiled a little, but frowned shortly after. "Yes, I am," she replied, wrapping her hands around the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl shook her head slightly, and Pidge's heart broke. "I've seen... unforgettable things..." She whispered. "I went through unimaginable, cruel things."

The girl began crying in Pidge's arm. "Please save us, paladin. Many girls have died here..." Pidge felt as if she had fallen out of the world. Girls have been abused here, and she's soon to be another victim, as she has nothing to fight with. But still, she couldn't bear to let anyone down. "I'll get you out of here," she whispered back. "I promise.

"This isn't good," said Coran, sweating. "You're right, she's out there and we don't know where," Shiro responded. Everyone sat around a table, head into their hands, themselves from tears. How could an attempt to bring others together turn into an event of losing a close friend? "I'm such an idiot," said Keith, his eyes watery. "No, you aren't," said Lance. "No matter what happened, we have to find her." Suddenly, Allura sprung up. "Her bow!" The paladins stared at her, before sharing one big "Huh?" Allura put her hand behind her head, blushing in embarrassment slightly. "What I meant was, Pidge's headband has a bow. It has Altean technology to help match her outfit. If we track that, we can track Pidge!" The paladins smiled in relief.

As the event ended, the ship immediately launched into orbit. Everyone was tense now. They're going on a mission to rescue a friend. Hunk and Allura began searching for Altean technology, with the others surrounding them. Feeling tense and guilty, Keith took a stroll around the castle and tripped. As he cursed under his breath, he realises he tripped over Pidge's glasses. He stares at them. Yep, there's some residue of tears. "Keith!" Allura yells, and Keith runs back. He enters the panel.

"We found Pidge's location," said Shiro, fiddling his fingers. As the group stares at the info, they realise the mission won't be as easy as they thought it'd be.

"Uh, guys," Hunk stuttered. "The ship seems like it's heading to a Galra base." Beads of sweat roll down everyone's face in fear. "Alright then," said Allura, dusting off her dress. "Get changed, everyone. That's where we're headed."

He-Gor enters the room, and sees Pidge nervously staring at her knees. "Capturing a Paladin," he snarls. "What an achievement." He begins running his fingers through her hair, and down her back. "I can see it now... You're a bit skinny though. We just gotta plump you up." Pidge silently growls before looking at He-Gor seductively.

"I think it's an achievement for me to be reduced to a doll," said Pidge, caressing He-Gor's face. Her suggestive smile fades into an aggressive one, to a flaming, angry face from the fiery pits of hell. She punches the life out of He-Gor, knocking him onto the floor. She jumps over him and runs as far as she can.

She spots the cockpit, and turns off the autopilot destination. "Gotta make sure that wherever he's going, he doesn't get there." Suddenly, she feels a sharp bullet to her back. She falls over onto the stand. In excruciating pain, she looks back to see He-Gor with a gun pointed her way. That's great. She got shot and blood began rolling out her back. But that doesn't matter. She would take ten rounds of bullets if it meant to save the girls aboard the ship. "You little witch," she snarled.

"I didn't think it would come to this," said He-Gor, looking the paladin up and down. The adrenaline rushes in her and she grabs a cushion from the cockpit chair and hurls it at He-Gor. When he's distracted, she pounced on He-Gor and grabs at his neck, and snatches his gun. She points the gun at his head and mutters, "Don't move." "Do anything and I'll blow this whole ship to bits," he replies, followed with a slight purr. He flips over and bangs Pidge against a wall, making her let out a loud moan. He pins her, and squeezes her neck. The girl Pidge talked to stood outside the cockpit, hearing everything going on. "If she's going to risk her life to save us, we have to do the same!" And she runs off, and down the cell hall.

"Allura, are we near?" asked Keith, balling his fists in fear. Allura nods. "We have approximately 120 ticks until we depart," she replies. Keith nods and turns back.

"Prepare for departure!"

The paladins load into their lions and fly towards the ship. Keith and Shiro sneak onto the ship and see the young girl running down the hall. "Paladin Shiro and Keith!" she yelled, running up to them. "Pidge... She got shot!" the paladins' eyes widen. Keith growls and yells before running around the ship. Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice moaning from the cockpit. He couldn't help but turn red slightly. He summons his bayard and runs in, slashing anything in his path. He stabs He-Gor's arm, and notices Pidge sprawled on the floor, letting out small moans from time to time, bloody. As he's distracted, He-Gor grabs the sword and stabs Keith's shoulder with it, making Keith fall over. He-Gor runs over to the cockpit and dials for Galra forces. Shiro comes running in to see Keith lodging the sword out of his shoulder. Luckily,

The sword barely stabbed through the surface of his skin. Not before long, Galra forces flood into the ship, trapping a bleeding, unconscious Pidge, Keith, and Shiro with the enemy.

"Allura!" Lance yelled, retracting his lion. "The enemy called Galra forces!" "Look at them!" Hunk cried, bawling. "Pidge could be hurt!" Lance grunted. "Keith, Shiro, what's going on? Is Pidge alright?"

"The Galra robots arrived, and no. Pidge took a bullet to the back!"

The girl runs around with a pack of other girls, kicking and punching as many Galra robots as they can. "For Paladin Pidge!" they cried. "Shiro," said Keith, slicing through a set of robots. "Get Pidge out of here." Shiro nodded and carried her out, blowing up any robot that got in his way. Hunk and Lance entered the ship and help fought.

Soon, there were barely any robots left. He-Gor scowls and smashes a button on his cockpit. "What did you do?!" Shiro yelled, walking up to him. "You're late. In less than 5 minutes, the ship will self-destruct!" All exits to the ship were locked now, with the girls, paladins, and He-Gor trapped inside. The girls began crying, and more robots were summoned upon the paladins. They were tired, but fought relentlessly. Keith held Pidge in his arms, covering her bleeding wound.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, and a tear emerged and rolled down his face. Three other girls surrounded them, with fear in their eyes. Pidge opened her eyes slightly, weaker than ever. A girl wrapped Pidge's stomach with an old shirt to make do as a bandage. "_I failed you girls_," she whispered in a small voice. The girls looked at the floor, with tears rolling down their faces. "The ship self-destructs in two minutes," said Lance, standing near them. "There's no way out." The paladins could hear Allura crying over comm, and they felt like doing so too. As all hope felt lost, Pidge sat up and opened her eyes. "_We can't die. Not here, not now_." She stood and eyed the cockpit. _"I know what must be done_."

She barged into the cockpit, and stared at He-Gor. After cursing at him with all her might in Italian, she picks up a gun and holds He-Gor at gunpoint. "_Goodnight_," she whispers, and pulls the trigger. Shooting He-Gor in the head, the collapses and Pidge runs over to the control Panel. The self-destruct button is locked. "_Quiznak_."

With a minute left on the clock, she rapidly hacks the system and unlocks the exit door. Over the speakerphone, she yells "Everyone, evacuate!" The paladins and girls all board into separate lions. Pidge had used the last of her energy to finish off He-Gor, and had no strength to open the door and run.

"15, 14, 13, 12..."

Pidge falls to the floor. "I _did_ it." She weakly smiles. "_I saved everyone._"

"7, 6, 5..."

And the window breaks open, and a hand pulls Pidge out the ship.

"0."


	5. Fin, Finale

"Fin, Finale"

The paladins helped send the girls back to their families, safe and sound. All except one.

Team Voltron surrounded Pidge's healing pod. She was shot, exhausted past her limits, and lost quite a bit of blood. They all trembled in worry for the health of their fellow paladin. Would she survive? She risked her life to save everyone else. As they stared at Pidge intensely, footsteps arose and they all turned in a defensive stance. However, the person emerging from the footstep was the girl with blonde hair and green eyes. The girl Pidge talked to. "Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, so quietly it was like a whisper. Her eyes drifted to Pidge. "Is she okay?" she asked. The team looked at Pidge sincerely. That's the question they all were asking.

"I'm Platina," said the girl, wiggling her toes. Makes sense. Her hair was a platinum blonde. "Pidge's heartbeat is rather slow,' said Allura, grasping at the pod glass. "We're not sure if she's going to make it." The paladins all looked down, and Platina held her own hand, shivering in fear. "Thank you," she whispered. The team looked back at her. "Thank you, Pidge." The paladins had begun forming tears in their eyes, one after another, as they witnessed Pidge's heartbeat getting slower, so slow it was improbable for her to recover. Platina reached her hand out to the healing pod, and closed her eyes. She let the world around her go. She reached out to Pidge. "Uh, what is she doing?" Lance whispered to Allura. Allura shrugged her arms but didn't do anything.

After all that Pidge had done, the last thing she'd imagine is this innocent girl to anything else to her. But suddenly, everyone looked at Platina in amazement. The healing pod was being drowned in a pink tint. As pink multiplied and spread across the glass, Pidge's heartbeat and stats rose. They silently cheered as Pidge's eyes began to twitch, and she let out small noises. Platina stepped back, and Allura opened the healing pod to catch a falling Pidge. The paladins surrounded Pidge once again to witness her waking up. "A-Allura?" said Pidge, quieter than a mouse. Allura couldn't muster up words to respond. Instead, she broke out crying as she snugly hugged Pidge. She had her sister back. The paladins quickly lifted Pidge in their arms and carried her over to her room.

As the boys left, Allura turned back at Platina, who was staring at the empty pod. "Thank you," said Allura, with the gratitude bursting in every word. Platina turned back at Allura and smiled, before pulling back her hair. Allura gasped. Behind Platina's hair were faint green Altean marks, and her slightly pointed ears. "You're Altean?" asked Allura, cupping her mouth. "Barely," said Platina, letting her hair fall back to position.

"1/8. My Altean characteristics barely come out. Most of the time, I'm a normal human, unless I do something magical otherwise." Allura gasped and laughed in astonishment. "Allura!" yelled Shiro from afar. "You coming?!"

"Yes, just give me a tick!" she responded. "I'll be on my way now," said Platina. Allura faintly frowned. "Surely you can't stay for a while?" she asked, folding her hands. Platina sighed and shook her head. "I would love to, but I really want to see my family again." Allura accepted that and sent Platina on her way.

"Maybe we'll see each other again," said Platina, saluting to Allura. Allura nodded and waved at a departing Platina. The two smiled and Allura walked to Pidge's room.

"Did I really leave Pidge with 4 teens and a wacky Altean?" said Allura, chuckling. She stopped to rethink her words before running to Pidge's room.

Pidge dozed off shortly after Allura arrived. The group all watched Pidge, making sure she was stable. "You know, we got a strong girl on the team," said Lance, smiling.

"And you, Allura."

Allura growled but shortly after giggled. "Don't call Pidge that. It doesn't matter what she identifies as. Pidge's strong either way." The team gazed at Allura deeply and smiled. "We should leave Pidge to sleep," said Keith. "She exhausted herself to save us." Everyone nods and leaves the room, with the exception of Allura. "Are you coming?" Hunk asked, shutting the door halfway. "I'll stay to keep an eye on Pidge," Allura responded, pulling Pidge's blanket up to her chest and tucking it in. Hunk nodded and smiled. He closed the door nod began walking off. "Girls," he said to himself.

THE NEXT DAY

Allura had fallen asleep in Pidge's room. When she woke up, she saw Pidge opening her eyes. "Allura?" said Pidge, reaching out to touch her face. Allura smiles.

"Welcome back." Pidge giggles adorably (because bless her heart) and hugs Allura. She gets off her bed and stretches her back. "Nice to have a back without bullets," said Pidge, smugly. "I'll leave you to change and everything," said Allura. And so Pidge did. She also took a nice long shower, by the way.

The paladins were happy to see Pidge up and running, but were slightly annoyed with Pidge going back to her technical self, but it was all in good spirit. Pidge took a couple days off training to get her body back to 100%. As Pidge watched her fellow colleagues train, a thought popped into her head. "Allura?" said Pidge. "What happened to that blonde girl we met?" Allura smiles. "She went back to her family. Of course, not without telling us that she thanks you." Pidge smiles and turns back to the team.

2 WEEKS LATER (I'm writing a letter nightly)

Pidge woke up to a familiar pain in her stomach. "Oh right, I'm still a girl." she grumbled to herself. She lost track of her cycle again. As she sat up and stretched, somebody knocked at her door, followed by a slight creak open. "Pidge, you're awake," said Keith. "How're you feeling?" Keith acting in good spirit? "I'm fine," she replied, not entirely true. Keith left and shut the door. "It's going to be a long week," said Pidge, followed by curses under her breath. She did what she usually did, showered, brushed her teeth, and wore clothes. She also wore the things that Allura bought her.

"Good morning Pidge," said Coran, sitting back down. Pidge was fatigued, so she mustered a groan and a weak wave. She sat down and laid her head on the table. Her team stared at her in confusion. "You okay, Pidge?" Lance asked. Pidge rolled her eyes. She wasn't feeling it today. "What's gotten into her?" Lance whispered to Allura.

Allura stood up and walked over to Pidge. She placed her hand on Pidge's back, smiling. "Everything alright, Pidge?" she asked quietly. Pidge lifted her head slightly and replied with one word, "_Period_." Allura nodded and gave Pidge a small hug. She walked back to her seat. "Don't worry. She's just having a recurring moment in life right now," said Allura, in a royal voice. The paladins took some time to comprehend Allura's words before nodding. Hunk stood up and placed a plate of peanut butter cookies in front of Pidge, who looked at him and smiled warmly. To lighten Pidge's mood, the paladins conversed and talked about random topics to engage in conversation with Pidge, but it didn't work the way they expected. Pidge only ate two or three cookies before walking back to her room. "It's going to be a long week," said Lance, followed by a collection of laughs.

Thank you so much for reading! This was going to be a Pidge on her period one-shot, but somehow turned into this weird action series. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed these chapters, and sorry that this one is kinda short. Since I want to try another take on this, should I do how Pidge handled it at the Garrison like I mentioned in chapter 1? Hopefully that will be a one-shot, lol. Sorry if this chapter also felt dry, I didn't have my creativity flow as well while writing this... I just kinda wanted to finish this up.

Bye!


End file.
